Cambios
by Scioncchi
Summary: Cambiar no siempre es malo.


Apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda, como si aquella se fuera a caer en caso de no estar afirmada, Marinette observaba cómo el tiempo se le iba, frente a sus narices.

Y la inspiración. Y la esperanza…

A pesar de estar sentada frente al radiante Jardín del Trocadero, aquel lugar especial que era su fuente de creatividad y paz interior, la jovencita no podía estar más seca. Y, en realidad, nadie podía culparla.

Faltaba la misma nada para navidad, tenía prácticamente medio día para hacer el único regalo que le faltaba, siendo aquel que debía ser perfecto: El obsequio para Adrien.

Ya le había regalado antes una bufanda, pero… ¿Y ahora? No podía ser algo demasiado producido, puesto que no alcanzaría a terminar. Tampoco algo tan vago ni común como cualquier prenda comprada en el centro comercial.

Sus exigencias eran cada vez mayores, llegando a carcomer su pobrecita cabeza.

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a apretar la mandíbula.

― ¡AAAAH! Me rindo. No puedo. He hecho de _todo_ para poder diseñar algo decente y simplemente no. ―Terminó abrazándose a sus piernas, observando las múltiples hojas que había sacado de su libreta en el transcurso de la tarde.

―Pero Marinette, aún queda tiempo, yo sé que tú puedes. ―Alentó Tikki, asomándose con cuidado por el bolso rosado de la fémina.

Como se esperaría de una de esas fechas, el frío provocaba que la mayoría de las personas se refugiaran en sus hogares, y las valientes que se atrevían a salir –como Marinette–, llevaban mínimo dos capas de ropa y un abrigo que los temperase.

Aun así, a lo menos, cinco parejas se habían paseado frente a la azabache, provocando genuina _envidia_ , aunque no de la mala, si no, _anhelante_.

Se encontraba generalmente con esa traba.

Y en momentos como ese se preguntaba… ¿Por qué se empeñaba tanto? Adrien ni siquiera sabía que la bufanda la había hecho ella. Aquello realmente llegaba a desmotivarla, llevándola a su actual modo planta.

―No tiene caso… Soy un desastre… ―Murmuró, inflando con levedad sus mejillas, y dejando nublar su vista por una delgada capa salina, amenazante de un futuro llanto.

―El único desastre aquí es el riego de hojas en el suelo.

Marinette se sobresaltó, reconociendo esa voz de inmediato, e irguiéndose de golpe.

― ¿Querías plantar árboles así, Mamamarinette? ―A pesar de haber sido una broma pesada la primera vez que lo dijo, la sonrisa que surcaba los labios del joven demostraba que estaba lejos de serlo esta vez.

―Luka… ―Balbuceó por lo bajo, quedando atónita por un par de segundos.

Más bien tarde que temprano, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas próximas se encontraban aún en sus ojos. Con rapidez sus manos viajaron a retirar cualquier residuo, llamando la atención del joven.

―Hey, Marinette, ¿Estás bien? ―Preguntó esta vez, notoriamente preocupado, e hincándose frente a ella. La diestra del joven reposaba con sutileza en el hombro foráneo, en busca de una respuesta. ― ¿Qué sucedió?

Si algo no podía tolerar, era ver a una _valiente_ chica como Marinette, rindiéndose ante la angustia, tristeza, o cualquier otra emoción poco grata de sentir.

―Ah, no es nada ―negó lo obvio, manteniendo sus zafiros ocultos tras sus manos.

No podía mirarlo a la cara justo ahora. _Por qué tenía que aparecer ahora._

―Marinette.

 _Por qué la llamaba justo ahora._

―Marinette, mírame. ―Ya no era una mano, si no ambas las que sostenían ligeramente a la joven.

 _Por qué tenía que estar para ella cuando lo necesitaba._

Sin poder soportarlo más, la joven pasó de ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, a ocultarlo en el pecho del mayor, para la sorpresa de este último.

Aun así, Luka no se apartó, al contrario. Sus brazos rodearon de una forma protectora a Marinette, acunándola, y dándole el refugio que él consideraba que necesitaba en esos momentos. La sentía tan _frágil_ , a la vez que _fuerte_.

Y, aunque fuera sólo momentáneo, le gustaba poder ayudar a aquella chica, acogerla, escucharla, y por qué no, estar a su lado.

La calidez recorriendo ambos cuerpos fue aumentando hasta que llegó al equilibrio, chocando con la temperatura ambiente.

Los sollozos de Marinette iban en picada, y las lágrimas con lentitud iban menguando, dando paso al goce del reconfortante abrazo, al sentir de la calidez rebosante, a la percepción de la protección amable.

Así, escuchando el calmado latir del corazón ajeno, la azabache llegó por fin a la calma, limpiando sus empapadas mejillas, e intentando arreglar sus hinchados ojos.

―Lo lamento… ―Fueron las primeras palabras que la jovencita dijo, cabizbaja. ―No ha sido un buen día. He tenido tantos percances, y bloqueos, y entonces estaba a nada de desbordar y, y, y llegas, y… ―Cada vez hablando más rápido, la agitación parecía estar volviendo a ella, ansiosa de causar estragos.

Pero Luka intervino.

Su suave mano acarició la mejilla ajena, tratando de elevar su rostro para poder hacer contacto visual. Y lo logró.

―Está bien. ―No pidió explicaciones, ni detalles. No supo si fue la mejor decisión, pero se contentaba con ella y con la reacción de alivio por parte de la temblorosa chica frente a él. ―Tranquila.

Sonreía, con naturalidad, sin segundas intenciones, tan sólo velando por el bienestar de Marinette. Aquello ocasionó que un leve rubor se colara en sus mejillas.

Sin oponer resistencia, la euroasiática asintió, concentrándose en no perder la calma que tanto le había costado conciliar.

Apenas pudo sonreírle de vuelta a Luka, aquel osó de sentarse a un lado de ella, dejando el estuche de su guitarra al costado.

― ¿Qué hacías aquí? ―Quiso sacar una charla casual, distraérla.

―Pues, estaba diseñando… Aunque ningún boceto me convencía. ―Rió brevemente y sin ánimos tras su declaración.

―Vaya, eso explica el jardín de hojas. ―Le acompañó en las risas, aunque la verdadera suya, motivó a Marinette a reír de verdad.

―Oh, vamos, no son tantas… ―Quiso defenderse, aunque frente a ellos se hallaban aún las numerosas hojas. Sus numerosos intentos. _Sus numerosas fallas…_ De un omento a otro, la sonrisa se desvaneció de su rostro. ―Bueno… Quizás sí…

― ¿Hm? ―Aquel cambio de aire no pasó desapercibido para Luka.

―Simplemente… ―Marinette se escogió en su puesto, suspirando. ―No tengo inspiración…

―Inspiración, ¿Eh?

Un par de segundos en silencio se colaron, en lo que Luka pensaba qué hacer. La idea cayó del cielo, y mientras abría el estuche de su guitarra, procedió a hablar.

― ¿Sabes? En momentos así se debe cambiar.

― ¿Cambiar? ―Aquello sí llamó la atención de la joven.

―Sí, tú entiendes… ―Mantenía la uñeta entre su dedo pulgar e índice, observándola divertido. ―Cambiar el ángulo. La percepción. _El objetivo._

― ¿El… objetivo? ―Le hizo ruido, sin duda, pero la intriga era mayor.

―Exactamente. ―Sonrió de medio lado, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada. Rasgueó un par de notas en la guitarra, sutilmente, como si acariciara cada cuerda. ―Sé que eres capaz Marinette. Sólo necesitas un empujón, _y una nueva mirada._

― _Una nueva mirada…_ ―Repitió la jovencita, observando el vaivén de los dedos ajenos, deslizándose por el cuello de la guitarra.

Entonces su mirada azulada se posó en su propia libreta, tratando de ver en qué parte de la hoja podría hacer trazos, cómo juntarlos, cómo hacer eso _único_.

Dio vuelta la página.

La suave melodía de fondo, cortesía de Luka, acariciaba su cansada mente y la incitaba a dejarse llevar, a hacer algo extravagante, o quizás no tanto, dependiendo del destinatario.

Y, en ese momento, sí lo sintió.

A un lado del joven teñido, sentados hombro a hombro frente a su jardín de inspiración, _el objetivo cambiaba_.

 _Algo **más** estaba cambiando._

Y por primera vez, Marinette sintió que los _cambios_ no eran tan malos.


End file.
